1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a library apparatus with cells for storing cartridges accommodating memory media therein and a method for assembling the same.
The library apparatus has a plurality of cells for storing cartridges, such as magnetic tape cartridges or optical disk cartridges, accommodating information memory media therein. The cartridge stored in one cell selected from the plurality of cells is loaded to a drive unit in the library apparatus. Information is recorded on and regenerated from the medium accommodated in the cartridge by the drive unit.
Further, it is desirable that the entry of a cartridge into the library apparatus is easy for the operator.
Recently, the demand for a large capacity library apparatus has increased. It is desirable that the library apparatus has a smaller installation area and a larger capacity capable of accommodating a larger number of cartridges.
Also, the library apparatus is preferably of an unattended system wherein high reliability is indispensable; for example, restoration is easy if the power source is shut-down.
2. Description of the Invention
A library apparatus such as a magnetic tape library includes a cartridge access station (CAS) for carrying out the entry and exit of a cartridge accommodating a memory medium, a cell drum having a plurality of cells, each accommodating cartridges, a drive unit for carrying out the recording on and regeneration from the memory medium in the cartridge, and an accessor for transporting the cartridge between the access station, the cell drum and the drive unit.
The accessor carries a gripper mechanism for gripping a cartridge and a reciprocation mechanism for reciprocating the gripper mechanism. Also, a number of printed boards for controlling the gripper mechanism and the reciprocation mechanism are mounted thereon.
The entry operation of a new cartridge into the library apparatus is carried out in such a manner that the operator inserts the cartridge into an entry opening provided in a cartridge access station. When the cartridge is inserted into the entry opening, an accessor grips the cartridge and conveys the same to a selected cell in the cell drum. An address of the cell to which the cartridge is to be stored is known by reading a bar code label, attached to the cartridge by a bar code reader.
The library apparatus is used for storing data for calculations executed by a host computer and the library apparatus is generally installed in a room in a building in the same way as the host computer. Accordingly, the library apparatus must be easily carried into the building and assembled in a building.
However, since the size of the library apparatus is limited by the size of an elevator provided in the building, the number of cartridges to be accommodated in the library apparatus is also limited.
Of course, it is possible to convey the library by the elevator while disassembling the library apparatus into individual parts. In such a case, however, a longer time is necessary to accurately assemble the individual parts. Also, since accurate assembly cannot be expected in the building site, it is impossible to provide a smaller cell pitch and the cartridge-integration density cannot be very high.
On the other hand, since a cell used for the library apparatus has an exclusive structure for a cell drum or a magazine, there are problems in that the number of rows and stages of cell are unchangeable and the production cost of a cell becomes higher.
In addition, in the conventional library apparatus, it is necessary to insert cartridges one by one into the entry opening of the cartridge access station, whereby a longer time is required for the entry of a large number of cartridges into the library apparatus.
Also, there are problems in that a longer time is necessary until the accessor conveys a cartridge to a selected cell, because an address of the cell wherein the cartridge is to be stored is unknown unless the bar code label has been read by the bar code reader mounted on the accessor.
Also, in the conventional library apparatus, it is necessary to convey a cartridge inserted therein to a cell in a shelf for accommodating cartridges within the library apparatus.